Miracle
by Jennis524
Summary: “She knew in her heart that they were miracles in the sense that every child is a miracle.” A One Shot Fic written for a 'Nursery Files' challenge


Title: Miracle

Author: Jen Zoromski AKA Jennis524

Rating: PG13

Summary: "She knew in her heart that they were miracles in the sense that every child is a miracle." A One Shot Fic

Archive: Wherever – just let me know and keep my name and everything attached.

Author's Note: Just a short story for me. Written for the 'Nursery Files' challenge with these elements:

Elements: 

- Set your fic after Existence; how long after is up to you so make the story post-series or AU after season 8.

- Mulder and Scully have another baby, this one a boy too

- Tell us how it was possible to conceive this second miracle(?) baby.

- Tell us how William feels about being a big brother. Happy? Jealous of his little brother?

- Someone else in the X-Files universe has a child too. Tell us who. (Reyes, Skinner, one of the gunmen, Marita?)

- This baby boy is different in some way from William. How?

Well that's it! Enjoy!

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_January 9, 2005_

_7:06 a.m._

"Scully," Fox Mulder's voice echoes through their three bedroom home quietly while trying to avoid waking their three and a half year old son, William.

Lately, William has been waking up at the crack of dawn, not wanting to miss a moment of what his parents were up to. He has initially worn them down to the bone.

Two and a half years after their 'disappearance,' they had ended up in Canada after touring around the country for six months trying to find an easy way to take William back as their own.

Ironically, William's adoptive parents were looking for a way to give the child back after too many strange events had accompanied the child that was supposed to be normal. Mulder, to this day still believes that his son's uncanny ability to know what is going on around him scared the Van De Kamps to no avail. They loved the sweet blond child with rosy cheeks and a wonderful personality, but one too many visits by mysterious men claiming to be from the government pushed them over the edge. He would only ever be safe with his birth parents.

Christmas of 2002, the entire family was reunited and have been ever since.

Mulder's search of the rather modest house for Scully found her kneeling in front of the toilet, leaning her head against the cool porcelain.

"Scully – you must have caught what Will had a week ago."

Dana Scully shakes her head against the porcelain, trying not to jar her throbbing head too much.

"No?" Mulder questions.

"No." Scully replies.

"So are you auditioning for the remake of _The Exorcist_, because from the looks of it, you would be a shoo in for the lead."

"I'm pregnant," Scully whispers, slowly leaning her back up against the bath tube, looking completely pale.

"Scully, it sounded like you said you were pregnant," Mulder responds sitting down next to her and pulling his knees up towards his chest.

"I didn't think it was possible – not again."

Mulder stares ahead, completely shocked. Not in a million years would he have thought to hear those words uttered out of Scully's mouth – not now with her nearing her 41st birthday – hell he was almost forty-five. Besides the fact that even after Will, the doctors still weren't sure if she was ever barren, but assured her that with all the problems she's had in her life – the cancer, the abduction, a rough birth with William that she would probably never be able to have another child.

But probably was the only concrete word they used.

It was a miracle in the sense of a virtually infertile woman being able to conceive – but it wasn't impossible.

"Mulder? Say something –" Scully interrupts his reverie with a worried expression.

A grin finally breaks through on his serious face and he takes Scully into his arms, reassuringly kissing her.

"I get to be here for this pregnancy," he replies playfully.

"Yeah just wait until the mood swings and cravings kick in," she responds kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"From what John went through with Monica –" Mulder starts, but is silenced from the death glare coming from Scully, "it should be quite enjoyable."

"Nice cover."

"I try."

Scully's face pales again as she bolts for the toilet.

"I'm so glad I missed that the first time around."

_Mulder Home_

_February 23, 2005_

_5:19 p.m._

"…Happy Birthday dear Dana, Happy Birthday to you!" the group of Mulder, John, Monica, William, and eighteen month old Lucy sing loudly.

Scully sits in front of a colorful cake with her eyes lit up and features just a little bit more feminine. At nearly fourteen weeks pregnant she is looking vibrant and a small prominent bump protrudes from her normally taunt stomach. Although to the outsider's eye she wasn't showing. Only Mulder and her could tell that she was actually pregnant. And they were the only ones that knew.

Well until now.

"Dana, I just can't place my finger on it, but I'd say that you look extremely vibrant – alive –" Monica responds as she lets Lucy out of her arms – watching closely as the little girl with prominent blue eyes and dark black hair totters towards William and plops down next to him.

Will offers Lucy a toy and plays with her, both giggling. Even though there is two years in between the two – they keep one another occupied.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," John replies putting his arms around Monica and kissing her cheek, grinning.

Mulder and Scully eye one another – giving an unspoken consent to the other. They need to tell their friends.

Not wanting to interrupt the intense gaze that their two friends seem to share nearly every time they're together, Monica's gaze goes towards Will and Lucy who are giggling with one another.

"William would be good with a sibling," Monica breaks the silence, talking more so to herself than anyone else.

The looks that pass between Mulder and Scully don't go unnoticed by the pair.

"What?" Monica questions.

"Yeah – what's going on with you two?" John inquires.

"Will is going to get that sibling," Mulder replies.

"Excuse me?" John asks.

"I'm pregnant," Scully beams.

"Oh Dana! That's wonderful!" Monica hurries in for a hug of congratulations, "How far along are you?"

"Almost fourteen weeks."

John turns to Mulder, "Just wait until month seven – cravings are unbearable – and hers were even worse."

Both the men laugh as their significant others are continue to discuss the matter that bonds them as women.

"When are you due?"

"My doctor told me August 30th, but who knows – Will was a few weeks early and with being 41 my doctor is approaching this as a high risk pregnancy, especially after the pre-eclampsia with Will."

"Have you told Will yet?"

"We think he already knows. He has that sense."

"And what does he think?"

Scully looks over at her son, laughing whole heartedly with Lucy who is laughing in the high pitched baby laugh.

"Right now he's all right with it, but I think once a baby comes into our lives and it's actually here with us in our home, he may have a different attitude."

_Mercy General Hospital _

_August 24, 2005_

_11:05 p.m._

Dana Scully sleeps peacefully on the light blue hospital bed, an IV placed in her arm and machines are measuring her vitals. Mulder sleeps uncomfortably next to her in a hospital chair. How many times before had he done that?

Just hours earlier, Scully was rushed into an emergency c-section because their son's heart rate was dropping and the doctors were worried about Scully's health as well.

After a very uneventful pregnancy, of course the delivery had to be dramatic, especially since Mulder missed the birth of their first son and couldn't witness the birth of his second. They told him it was because they didn't need another body roaming through the operating room as they raced against the clock to get the child out.

A long and fitful hour passed before a nurse had walked a tiny blue bundle out to Mulder.

"_Congratulations, Mr. Mulder, you have a son and he's doing just fine."_

She had placed the small child into his arms and Mulder couldn't get over the fact that he didn't have one miracle, but two. This little boy looked nothing like William. A shock of bright red hair was already prevalent under the blue blanket and he tiredly opened his eyes just once to look up at Mulder. His eyes were not a deep blue like most infants, but rather already a very similar hazel color to his own. He looked nothing like William. William bore more of a resemblance to Mulder than Scully. He was just a blond version of what Mulder looked like as a four year old. Even his nose was starting to become a beckoning presence.

But the child that Mulder held in his hands for what seemed like hours, in reality was more than a few minutes, looked exactly like Scully.

"Mulder," Scully whispers hoarsely coming out of the anesthesia induced fog.

Mulder stirs and moves too quickly, causing the kink in his neck to pain him slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and it feels like someone attacked me with a saw."

"That would be your esteemed Dr. Coburn who got you with the saw," Mulder responds smirking in spite of the situation that has caused Scully to be waking groggy hours after their son was born.

"How's –"

"Our son is wonderful."

"We have another boy?"

"Yep and he looks just like you. Absolutely nothing like William."

"I want to see him."

Mulder nods and goes to find one of the night nurses. Surely they wouldn't deny a mother to see her son – one she hasn't seen yet even though the infant is now hours old.

Ten minutes later a small bassinet is pushed through the door and the nurse hands the child over to Mulder. She leaves them.

Mulder coos gently at the sleeping child, still in complete awe that this child came from both of them – much like William did, but he experienced the entire pregnancy this time. He didn't miss anything – he didn't want to. No matter how horrible the cravings became or how wild the mood swings were. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Hey there – I want you to meet your Mom," Mulder whispers gently to the sleeping child – handing him over to Scully.

Scully studies her new son, in awe, that this child was a spitting image of what she must have looked like as a baby.

"He doesn't have your eyes though," Mulder responds, "Not a speck of blue when he opened them reluctantly for me."

"Oh Mulder," Scully breathes, another miracle for her and Mulder, "He's beautiful."

"Just like you," Mulder responds sappily.

"He needs a name though."

"Last time we went for the grandfathers' names – who else could we name him after?"

"I think he looks like an Aiden."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Aiden Samuel Mulder."

"That's perfect."

_Mercy General _

_August 25, 2005_

_10:15 a.m._

"Mommy!" William screeches as he runs through the doors of the hospital room.

Mulder follows behind him and lifts him up to meet the gaze of his new baby brother that is sleeping, once again, in Scully's arms. She looks from her eldest son to her newborn and knows that looks that William shows with his small brow furrowing ever so slightly.

"Who's that?" Will inquires as Mulder sits down on the edge of the bed with William in his arms – just inches away from the tiny infant.

"This Will, is your little brother Aiden," Mulder introduces.

"Mommy – when are you going to come home?" Will questions – ignoring the fact that the baby in front of him is going to be in his life for quite some time.

"In a few days and Will, we've talked about this before – your brother is coming home with us too."

"To stay?" Will asks mortified.

"Yep, buddy," Mulder responds.

"Forever?" he inquires again edging closer to his mom and little brother – studying the 'creature' that would be taking away part of his parental attention.

"He gets to stay with us, Will."

"Are you sure? Couldn't we just send him back?"

Mulder and Scully laugh. So much for the acceptance that William was going to show towards his new sibling.

A nurse pushes a cart by their door and William is immediately interested in what she is doing. He urges his father to help him down and hurries towards the door, peering curiously down it.

"He'll get used to the idea of having a baby brother," Mulder says kissing Scully and stroking the soft hair on his son's head.

"I know he will."

Scully smiles gently at Mulder, "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Our second miracle."

"I do believe, Scully, you had something to do with it."

Scully tries to put her patent glare on, but breaks into a small grin as Mulder chases after Will who has taken the opportunity to explore his new surrounding.

They'll make it work.

They always do.

Aiden yawns and curls his small fist around Scully's finger.

Regardless of how her two sons shouldn't have been born by all medical accounts years earlier – she knew in her heart that they were miracles in the sense that every child is a miracle.

And nothing more.

FIN

That's it for this one – It's fun to just write a one shot fic –

Thanks for reading

Please R&R

Jen


End file.
